Crew-L
by CDMetalFreak
Summary: When an experiment in Lisa's room went horribly wrong at the time of the explosion all 10 girls of the Loud family were in there, this experiment may have gone wrong but it came at a good cost. The girls ended up receiving powers beyond their imaginations. The only person not affected by this experiment, a young teenager by the name of Lincoln Loud.


Crew-L

 **READ THIS BEFORE READING – FANFICTION WILL INCLUDE DARK THEMES / LANUAGE, SO ANYONE WHO DOESNT LIKE WHAT I JUST SAID THIS STORY WILL NOT BE IDEAL FOR YOU!**

Royal Woods is known for being a quiet peaceful place, filled with ordinary houses, ordinary people, but a family of 13 people is the only thing that seems to be un normal for a place like Royal Woods, the family include 11 kids 10 girls 1 boys along with a father and a mother. What people don't know is this is the house of the famous Crew-L super hero fighting team, the team is known for being an only female fighting team.

The only boy sibling known as Lincoln Loud an 18-year-old male with white long hair along with black jeans and a black jacket was sitting on the couch watching the TV. The channel he watching was the local news " And Crew-L saves the day yet again, WE LOVE YOU CREW-L" the reporter shouts out. Lincoln angrily threw the TV remote at the TV screen which made the screen smash into pieces. " Damn Crew-L, it`s not fair!, why can`t I have powers , their hogging all the fun!" Lincoln screamed.

After a while when Lincoln had calmed down, he then realized what he had done to the TV and ran up to it. " Shit oh shit what did I do?!, im going to get into so much crap" Lincoln said worriedly. At that moment the door opened up to 3 members of the Loud family.

A tall blonde woman known as Lori aged 24 with long blonde hair who was wearing her favorite blue top with brown shorts and blue trainers came in along with another 22 year- old blonde who looked similar to Lori her name was Leni was wearing a blue dress with white and blue flip flops. Next in came another female, her name was Lynn Jr an athletic tomboy who is 20 years of age, she had brown hair which was in a bun, she was wearing a football top which had a Royal Woods symbol on it, the symbol had a tiger eating a tree so it stood out pretty good on the top, she also wore red sports shorts along with Nike trainers.

"Lincoln!" Lori said angry whilst glaring at him, "What the heck happened to the TV?!" Lori shouted, "Wait we have a TV?" Leni said dumbfoundedly, "Ah great thanks a lot bro, you made this day a whole lot better for us!" Lynn said sarcastically.

Lincoln just ignored them, dark thoughts entered his head " If I had powers, would I use them for good?!" LINCOLN!" Lori yelled interrupting his thoughts. "WHAT?" Lincoln snapped back at them causing them to flinch. "Lin... Lincoln, I didn't mean it like that" Lori said whilst regretting how loudly she yelled. "Bro... Are you okay?" Lynn said with sadness in her voice also whilst she was also regretting her poor choice of words. " Im ...fine" Lincoln said through gritted teeth. "I just want to be alone right now" Lincoln said with no emotion in his voice.

With that he started to walk back upstairs, when he was walking the 3 loud sisters were watching him with worried eyes. "Man, he has been acting strange those past couple of weeks" Lori said to Leni and Lynn. " Yeah, he has been ignoring all of us including mom and dad!" Lynn said angrily whilst clenching her fists. "What can we do about it, like he is totes not okay!" Leni said whilst looking in a mirror.  
" I don't know what we can do about it, but if he needs to talk to us about something, we will always be here for him right guys?" Lori said whilst looking at her sisters. " Right" Leni and Lynn said at the same time.

Lincoln was in his room lying on his bed staring up at the celling, his dark thoughts were becoming worrying to the mind. " I need to get powers, I need to, I WANT TO HAVE THEM" Lincoln mentally yelled. "One way or another I am going to get those powers even if I need to take DNA out of Crew-L and inject it into my body, one way or another I shall get them!" Lincoln chuckled to himself at the last thought.  
His thoughts were interrupted when a knock came from his door.

"WHO IS IT?!" Lincoln yelled, Lincoln started liking the sound of his own voice in full rage. "Its Luna, can I come in for a sec?" Luna said sternly, " What is it that you so importantly have to tell me?!" Lincoln said not caring. "I need to talk to you, about you" Luna said like a parent. "Yeah good luck with that" Lincoln said laughing. All of a sudden, the door was kicked down with a big force, revealing a tall woman with short spiked up hair, she wore a black leather jacket that had written on the sleeves Mick Swagger in dark purple, she was also wearing back leggings and black boots.

"Woah, what the hell was that for!?" Lincoln shouted at Luna. "Bro...we need to have a talk now!" Luna said whilst glaring at Lincoln. "Fine but make it quick!" Lincoln spat. Luna proceeded to sit down on the bed next to Lincoln. " Lincoln" Luna said softly, " I have noticed how you have been acting towards the rest of your sisters including me" Luna said with some tension in her voice. "I just want to ask one question?" Why"? Luna said sadly. Lincoln sighed " Its nothing to do with you guys , im sorry about the way ive been treating you recently" Lincoln then stood up quickly which startled Luna.  
"ITS THOES DAMN CREW-LS" Lincoln shouted.

Luna was just staring at Lincoln with a wide-eyed expression. "W...What?" Luna asked shocked at her brothers words. "Those super heroes Luna!, that's why Im like this because of them!" Lincoln shouted!.  
Luna was trembling the words kept on repeating in her head over and over again. The last thing Luna wanted to do was to hurt someone emotionally especially someone close to her. "Lincoln, what do you mean?" Luna said not looking at her brother. Lincoln on the other hand was very confused why Luna was all of a sudden so depressed. "They hog all the fun, im so jealous of them Luna, every time I see them on the news having a blast makes me so god damn angry!" Lincoln said infuriated.

Luna had stated having enough of this, she stood up and turned around to Lincoln and said " They're just trying to help people Lincoln, they are wanting to protect the innocent from danger, there not doing it for fun!" Luna said annoyed. "Jesus why are you of a sudden so grouchy?". "Because I appreciate what they are trying to do, not the better good but for the people of the city" Luna said proudly. "People of the city please" Lincoln rolled his eyes". "Lincoln please stop acting like a spoilt brat for once and maybe try and appreciate what other people are trying to do for you" said Luna annoyed still. "I don't have time for this" Lincoln said whilst approaching Luna and trying to make leave. "Lincoln, wait" Luna said in a rush before Lincoln slammed the door in her face. "Oh Lincoln" Luna sighed sadly whilst walking away.

After the all the commotion Lincoln was standing in the middle of his room in the dark whilst looking down at a piece of paper that had fallen off a shelf when he slammed the door. The piece of paper had a drawing on it that had looked like it had been drawn by a kindergartener. The drawing was a skull with horns on top with red furious eyes. "Did I draw this?" Lincoln thought confused, he then bent forward to pick it up. All of a sudden, the eyes glowed red, he freaked out and fell back onto the floor. "Lincoln" he heard a voice say coming from across the floor. The voice sounded dark and rusty, Lincoln then started crawling to where the voice was coming from. "Lincoln" the voice had said his name again. Lincoln then started to crawl to the desk, he then peered underneath it for a quick second. And there it was the paper, the eyes still glowing dark red and dark mist had started to form around the horns giving it a better outline. Lincoln was feeling slightly nervous to go any further, he looked around his room to find something long. He went over to his bed and looked under it to find a wooden pole, when he picked it up he quickly went back to the desk. Whilst proceeding to poke it, he did, the paper did nothing.  
He had then gathered enough courage to pick the piece of paper back up. The paper had a very weird feeling towards it. "What the hell is this thing?" Lincoln said quietly to himself. The paper then started to develop a mouth on it. "Your creator" it said darkly.

 **Well folks, this is my first fanfic for The Loud House, I absolutely love this show and the fanfiction community. If this first chapter gets enough reviews/ follows, I will be uploading a new chapter every 2-3 week since I'm at college right now and its quite a busy time of the month for me. This fanfiction will be very dark lol.**


End file.
